The Battles We Fight
by pixie356
Summary: What if Jocelyn died? What if Clary lived with Magnus? Clary is always having to fight demons but what if the hardest battle she has to overcome is that of her past. Clary/Jace. Magnus/Alec.


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. All mistakes made are my own. **

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and its characters do not belong to me. **

_Kill. Fight. Death. Pain. Demons everywhere. _

_ 'Mom?!' I scream. I scan the ally for my mother but I'm unable to see her. I fight through the demons. There was more than we expected. Too many. I count five demons that are left, I feel a spark of hope. We might survive this._

_ I see a glimpse of her fiery red hair just as her scream reaches my ear. I watch the demon dig its claws into her side and throw her down. 'NO!' I scream, I run. Fighting the two demons standing between my mother and me, I kill them quickly. As the last three demons surrounding my mother turn to look at me I know it's too late. They are covered in blood. My mother's blood. I see red. I kill. _

I awake covered in sweat and sigh. It's been a year and I can't escape that nightmare. I can't escape the guilt that weighs heavily on my chest. I should've stayed beside her. I should've ran faster. I should've saved her. My mother was a shadowhunter, a great one at that. She was Jocelyn Fairchild and once known as Jocelyn Morgenstern. My mother left my father Valentine Morgenstern and ran from the clave and the world of shadowhunters. Valentine was doing demonic experiments with the mortal cup and became power hungry. So when she left she took the mortal cup. And me.

I'm Clarissa Fairchild, otherwise known as Clary. I lived away from shadowhunters and with my mother until she died. Now I live with the high warlock Magnus Bane. After my mother died, I didn't know where to go so I came here. My mother only ever talked to Magnus to stay one step ahead of all the shadowhunters who wanted her and the mortal cup. Other than Lucian Greymark, an old friend on my mothers, he is the only person I know and can trust.

Pushing the covers off my body, I sit up and swing my legs off the bed. My bedside clock reads twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I've let myself sleep in because I plan on going demon hunting tonight. I put on my favorite hunting outfit: Black leggings, a tight short sleeved black shirt, knee high boots with a bit of a heel and my leather jacket. Looking in the mirror I brush out my wavy, long red hair and leave it down. I smile at myself, I'm ready.

"Clario, are you up?" I chuckle as I hear Magnus coming up the stairs. He pushes my door open before I respond. "So you're demon hunting tonight?' He smiles. "I call doing your make-up!"

I roll my eyes at him. "As you wish, Sparkles. You know the way I like it." I started calling Magnus Sparkles after an incident in which I frightened him while he was doing his make-up and he spilled a whole bottle of blue sparkles over his face. We always say he is the girly one in the house with his colorful clothing and make-up.

Magnus pulls out my make-up and sets to work, chatting as he went. "I'm glad you already planned on going out tonight, Luke called saying he saw a group of demons out by Pandemonium. They were in the form of a gang. He says be careful because he saw ten of them. I told him that was too many for you to go against by yourself but of course he is always like 'She'll be fine. She's a good fighter.' Blah. Blah. Blah." Magnus and Luke don't get along very well, they just put up with each other for me. Luke is always finding demons and sends me out to deal with them. Magnus hates me putting myself in danger even if it is too save lives.

"Okay, I'll check it out." I say and Magnus gives a little sigh. "Don't worry Sparkles. I'll be fine." He nods and finishes up my make-up. "I know, I just worry. Know go look at yourself in the mirror. You're beautiful as always." He smiles and turns me around to face the mirror. It's perfect, of course. My eyes are dark and smoky and my lips are bright red.

"Well I still have plenty of time until dark and I'm hungry so why don't we go out to eat before I have to leave, you're pick." I offered. I knew exactly where we would go, his favorite restaurant was a Chinese restaurant down from the Pandemonium. He agreed and went to get ready. I went to my favorite floor off the house, the basement.

In the basement was my weapons room and the big training room. I already had my stele in my boots and my seraph blades, Nakir and Munkar. I went into my weapons room and got my throwing knifes and a few other weapons. I drew an invisibility rune on each weapon before I left. I probably would get some interesting looks if all the mundanes saw me walking around with so many weapons.

I found Magnus upstairs ready to go. "After you, Claire Bear." He said opening the door for me. We walked down to the restaurant and the waitress sat us in Magnus' normal table, right by the window. "Would you guys like your normal Mr. Bane?" She asked sweetly. I have always thought she had a crush on him. She's never made a move, though. Not like it would work out Magnus doesn't like girls that way.

"Of course." He answered with a nod. As we talked and ate I watched the sun go down. While looking outside I saw three people pass the window, all were dressed like was and they were carrying weapons. "Shadowhunters." I whispered. The girl and brown headed boy walked by but the last one turned and saw me. He froze where he stood and we just stared at each other. He had long blond hair and a defined face with sharp features. His eyes were blue and stood out against the black hunting outfit he was wearing. I was shocked, I hadn't ran into any shadowhunters since I've lived with Magnus.

The mystery shadowhunter turned back to his friends who had stopped and waited on him and with one last glance at me he was gone. I looked at Magnus. "There are other shadowhunters here?" I asked him shocked. He looked almost guilty for a moment. "There's is a shadowhunter safe house in the district over. Hodge Starkwether lives there and trains three shadowhunters. That must be them."

I gasped, "You knew? And you never told me?" I didn't know what to think. "A safehouse?" He hurried to explain. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you in the beginning because I liked you staying with me and I liked you being around. Please don't be mad at me Claire Bear. I just didn't want you to leave and go there." He looked sad.

I sighed. "I wouldn't leave you. You've done so much for me. I just wish you would've told me." He looked at me and then outside. "This is your time. Why don't why go do your thing then meet me in Pandemonium."

I nodded. It was dark and I had demons to kill. "Okay." I stood up and hugged him, something I never do. I just didn't want him to think that I was mad at him. He was the only friend I had. Walking out I left Magnus to pay and headed toward Pandemonium. I stopped when I heard fighting. It was coming from behind the Pandemonium.

I dunked behind a dumpster and drew my invisibility rune on my arm where my last one was still fading. I scaled the side of the building and looked down to the fighting. In the alley behind the building I spotted the shadowhunters from earlier and what was probably the demon gang. They were in a battle and there were nine demons left. They must've killed one. They were fighting hard but they were losing. It looked like only the blond guy knew what he was doing. The girl was doing okay but the brown haired boy was shooting arrows from the back. I saw the girl getting overwhelmed so I made my move.

"Nakir. Munkar." I whispered, calling for my seraph blades. Jumping off the building, I killed one of the demons from behind. The girl gave me a shocked looked. "The boy," I nodded to the brown haired shooter who was firing arrows into the demon coming his way and backing up quickly. Her eyes widened and she took off his way. I turned facing four demons and smiled. I live for this.

I was already up against the wall from where I jumped, I had no room for error. I had to get out of the corner. I dunked as claws came at me and sliced through their bodies. I had just rolled out of my spot between the demons when I heard a scream. Turning I saw the brown haired boy fall with three deep gashes across his chest. In my surprise, I let my guard down. I gasped as I felt claws cut down my back. The only thing I could see was fiery, red hair falling in battle. My heart lurched into my stomach. I ignored the pain of demon poison in my back and dove forward, killing the demon who got the boy from behind. I knew from experience If I didn't end this fight soon both the boy and I would be in trouble. The demon poison was effecting him more than me. He had already passed out.

The girl ran up and leaned over the boy pulling him out of the fighting. I backed up and found myself back to back with the blond haired boy. We were surrounded by four demons. "Strategy?" I heard him ask as they neared. I thought quick. "Roll between two and go toward them from the back. They won't be expecting the roll."

"On the count of three," He breathed. "One... Two... Three!" We both rolled. I felt the pain of my damaged back scraping against the concrete floor. My jump up was a little slow but my turn was fast and I killed the demon, piercing through his back with my seraph blade. The other turned and faced me. I was getting dizzy. I had to kill this one quick. Its claws slashed at me and I dunked. I came up to see the demon dive, its nasty, black teeth coming at me. I didn't have time to think as I dove forward and sliced its head clean off its body.

I turned to see the blond haired boy finishing off the last demon. He turned to look at me and I smiled at him, wavering on my feet. He eyes showed he was full of worry. I took a step toward the injured boy and fell. My knees had almost hit the ground when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, stopping my fall. I leaned into them as they pulled me up.

"Jace. I don't think we can make it back to Hodge in time. His body isn't used to the poison. I can't use my healing rune until it's out." I heard the girl say. So his name was Jace. "Magnus." I whispered, breathing through the pain. "Who?" Jace asked cupping my chin in his hand and pulling my face up to his. "Inside... Magnus.. Rainbow.. Pants.." I tried to get the words past my lips.

"Isabelle. Go inside and find a guy with rainbow pants. His name is Magnus. Hurry." I heard Jace say to the girl. I was weak but I was determined not to lose consciousness. I didn't know these people. They seemed okay but I needed to be aware of my surroundings.

"Clary!" I heard the worry and fear in Magnus' voice. "Oh my gosh, we need to get you home. You," He pointed to Jace. "Carry her and follow me. "I'll carry the boy. We need to hurry."

I felt Jace slinging me up into his arms carefully. He started to jog as he followed Magnus. His gait was smooth but the pain in my back was only growing stronger. The run felt like it took forever but finally we were home. Magnus threw open the door and brought us to the infirmary. "Lay them down." he ordered. Jace gently lowered me onto the infirmary bed and helped me turn onto my stomach.

Magnus started toward me with the medications he needed. "Boy... First..." I forced out. He shot me a look but turned toward the unconscious boy. I watched as he rubbed the salve over his back and then whispered a spell. The salve brings the demon poison to the top of the skin and then with the spell he pulls the poison up out of the body. It was a very painful experience. One I wasn't looking forward too.

"Cut the back of her shirt and jacket off to expose the wound then rub this on it. Pull the fabric off slow, it's probably stuck to the wound." Magnus ordered throwing the salve at Jace. He pulled out a throwing knife and started to gently cut through my jacket. "I didn't... think... you'd... undress me... so... soon..." I gasped out. I heard him chuckle. Leave it to me to be making jokes at this time, I thought.

Magnus came over as he finished pulling the skin off. "You hold down her arms and you come hold her legs down." I felt Jace's hands push down on my arms and other hands push down on my legs. I would say this was a little extreme but last time he worked on me I fought so hard he had to tie me down.

"Try not to fight too hard, Claire Bear." He mumbled the spell above me and I felt the most excruciating pain in my back. I felt the poison burning as it was slowly drawn from my body. As hard as I tried not to, I started to fight. My feet tried to kick and my arms tried to push off of the bed. I was weak but I refused to give up. I heard a smooth, melodic voice whispering in my ear. It was relaxing and I felt myself calming down. The pain slowly ebbed away and I came to my senses. Jaces' hands were still on my arms but his head was by my ear. I felt his lips lightly touching my ear as his mouth moved whispering calming things.

"I'm done. You can draw the healing rune now." I felt immediate relief as Jace drew a rune over the cuts in my back. My body was still exhausted and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally, I gave in to the struggle and let the blackness cover my mind and put me to sleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I will try and update soon but while you wait please review. Like I said before this is my first fanfic so praise and constructive criticism are both appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
